


Ice and Fire

by Survivor_reborn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, dany is in this briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_reborn/pseuds/Survivor_reborn
Summary: Jorah reflects on King Jon and the last dragons.





	Ice and Fire

The Last Dragon sired a gentle son. The old knight had known a silver queen once, with eyes like jewels and hair pale as the moon. Her speech was soft at times, but at others, his companions swore they heard her brother’s voice, iron and unyielding. She had the blood of the dragon and the splendid beasts to prove it; the dread come again, one green as spring, one white as winter.

Her brother’s son… was none of these things. His voice was Northern, a wolf’s growl. His mother was in his soulful eyes and dark curls, his prowling step. His father, the knight thought as he watched him through the swirling snow, was barely seen, except perhaps in the way his body held a blade, though his mother had wielded one too. His soul, his home, was ice, his heart the castle’s hearthfire. Dragons had no place out here in the frozen North, and so the last dragons had died the last, for this young king was wolf to his blood and bones.

He had become known as the White Wolf, the Resurrected, the Just. Yet the old knight saw him shrug and blush at titles when in intimate company. He did not want them; to the North, he was simply a wolf taking up the mantle his family fought for, becoming kings they always had been before the dragons came.

He had been born of a song and a prophecy. It hardly mattered, in the end. When peace descended, it was not because he had been prince of a throne he never wanted. He was the shield, and so he took his father’s ancient seat in the snow and the cold. The wolves began to build and plant, restoring wildness and shelter and sustenance. The people did not care for the song. They cared for peace, and a world where dragons slipped back into legend.


End file.
